


How the Fight Started

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airports, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealous Steve, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Steve Rogers, Random & Short, Security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint calls Tony after Steve & Bucky get detained by airport security.  Tony wants to know what happened before he'll come get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Fight Started

Tony picked up on the second ring. “Hey Clint. Shouldn't you guys be in the air by now.”

Clint sighed. “There's been a slight snafu.”

Tony couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. “Tell me more.”

“Steve and Bucky are being detained by airport security. I need you to come down here and get them.”

Tony laughed. “How did it happen?”

“Well. Bucky had to go through the metal detector.”

“Didn't he tell them he was part metal?”

“He did. They made him go through anyway. So, naturally he set it off.”

“And?”

“They asked him if he could take his arm off.”

“And that was when the fight started?”

“Oh no. Bucky was fine with that. A bit exasperated, but he politely explained that no, he couldn't. He also pointed out that he had called ahead to advise them of this and they had said it would be okay.

They went back and fore about it for a while, before Steve finally snapped and asked if they were in the habit of discriminating against war veterans or was it disabled people in general, at which point one of the TSA agents mentioned that 'normal' people have removable prosthetics.”

Tony groaned. “So that was when the fight started.”

“Nope.” Clint went on. “They then told him they could over-look the arm, because of who he was and I'm pretty sure because of the fact Steve looked like he was about to start punching people, but they said he would still need to get a pat down. 'Is that a gun in your pocket?' The TSA agent asked him, patting at his jeans pocket.”

“Which knowing Bucky it was.”

“Yeah, but that wasn't how the fight started either. 'Maybe I'm just pleased to see you' Bucky replied. At which point Steve looks at him and goes 'are you flirting with that TSA agent?' To which Bucky replies 'maybe'.”

“Right, right.” Tony chuckled. “THAT was how the fight started.”

Clint sighed down the line. “Yup, _that_ was how the fight started. Now will you please come down here and get them.”

“Sure. Let me just call Sam. They should probably travel in separate cars.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Tony hung up. “Jarvis, hack the airport security footage. I want to see it when I get back.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things I've been seeing a lot of lately. Variations on Bucky having run ins with metal detectors and random stories that end with the line '... and that was how the fight started'.
> 
> So I thought I would put them together, but I didn't want anything as obvious as the metal detector being the reason the fight started, so I went with a classic bad pick-up line and a jealous Steve instead.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
